


behold the hurricane

by hectorpriamides



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hectorpriamides/pseuds/hectorpriamides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>be still my heart, i age years at the mention of your name. (re: ayato looses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	behold the hurricane

he can pretend her absence is okay. he can imagine that everything inside him doesn't die at the mention of her name. no one talks to him about it, skirting around him, the ticking time bomb (tick tick tick of human flesh disappearing inside of a void).

the crushing solitude is comforting. he no longer must try to protect her. this is okay. he is alone, as it should be. this is okay. he was built for loneliness, intended to wander the earth devoid of emotion. (so the facade goes).

yet at it night, when the bed is cold, something pangs inside of him. an already-uncomfortable bed with shit for blankets is made hell. he soon comes to learn he cannot sleep without her. her compact form is a salve to soothe away the nightmares that chafe him. she was the rebirth that healed and made everything new.

the less he sleeps the more reckless he becomes. he goes into missions with purple bags under his eyes, the unnatural sway of his deprived body. (of what? sleep? or her?) two hours of sleep does not even work for ghouls, the weakness of it human.

one day, a ghoul new to the aogori base, mentions her. as soon as he hears her name his fist shatters the new ghouls nose. a murmured hush, people snickering at him for his ignorance and learning his lesson. he gives warning that the next time he will kill them. his heart is heavy, beating rapidly, adrenaline propelling his fist into the wall, dust from collision settling in the wrinkles that make his forehead.

he misses the way she talks. he hears it in everything. the gentle humming of the crickets. the ripping of tendons and muscles, cutting through the air. the quiet that follows an outburst, sucked into her vacuum, the stunning way that, everyday, stars die.

(the loud way that she, every night, dies in his dreams. _don’t let them turn me into a quinque_ tears flow freely down her face _please don’t please don’t. kill me don’t let me meet mother like that_.)

everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first tg fic, hope this is good!!!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
